Twilight musical
by flora swan
Summary: Bella was living with her dad till her mum comes and takes her away from Forks before she leaves she sings with a boy named Troy. She starts a new school in East high and meets Troy again. Bella and Troy starts to sing but the teacher hears them. They get
1. Chapter 1

Bella was fourteen who was living with her dad because her mum Renee walked out on them when she was five years old. She was friends with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth

She walks downstairs to see her dad in the living room talking to someone so she walks in only to stop when she saw it was her mum. She turns to face her dad "what is she doing here" she asked in a angrier voice with a frown on her face "Bells, I'm sorry" Charlie trailed off with tvxfthygdssk o bgtears in his eyes "what about" she questioned him in a confuse voice as she shared a look at her mum "we went to court for you and you have to go with your mum" Charlie informed his daughter with tears rolling down his cheeks "what? I'm not leaving forks" she said as she walks to the door"Bells, you have to" Charlie told her which made her stop and turn to face her mum "why now, why not nine years later" she angrier said "because I was ill and now I'm not" Renee informed her daughter "please give me a chance if you don't like it after two years I'll let you come back here" she told her daughter "ok" she agreed "but I want to come and see dad every summer" Bella said to her mum which she nodded her head at her with a small smile on her face

She turns and walks out of the room

Bella walks in her room and starts to pack her stuff "do you want any help" she heard from her doorway so she looks to see her mum "yeah.. you pack so I can go and see my friends and say goodbye to them" she told her as she walks to the door before she left the room. She turns around "where are we going" she asked her mum "you to love it.. we going to salt lake city in United States" Renee said as she picks up a dress and places it in the suitcase as Bella walks out

Bella walks downstairs and to see her dad standing at the bottom of the stairs "dad, I need to say goodbye to the others" she said in a sad voice "I know that's why I got my keys ready" he said as he walked outside with her following him. They got in the cruiser and started heading to La Push "maybe I shouldn't say goodbye" sho mumbled in a sad voice as she looked at the window so Charlie looked at his daughter quickly

They just passed welcome to La Push sign

Charlie parked outside the little red house and gets out of the car. He opens the passenger door when he realised that she wasn't getting out "come on, Bells" he held out a hand for her to take" I don't think I can do this" she mumbled as she takes his hand "yes.. you can" he told her as she get out of the car

They walked to the front door

Charlie knocks on the door

She looks down with tears in her eyes as the door opened

"Hi Charlie, what are you doing here" she heard Billy ask her dad so she looks up as tears were rolling down her cheeks that when Billy knew this is something serious "come on in" Billy wheeled himself in the house so they followed behind him in the kitchen "so what's going on"

Charlie quickly looks at his daughter then to Billy "where's Jacob" he questioned his best friend "he's at the beach with Embry and Quil" Billy replied with a frown on his face "why is Bella upset" he ordered as her sobs get louder "Renee's here to take Bella with her" he informed him in a sad voice "how about we have a party for Bella to say goodbye probably" Billy suggested "where?" he replied in a calm voice "well there is a club for young adults in one room and the other room is just for adults" Billy told him with a sad smile "what do you think, Bella?" he asked his daughter as he looks at her "I'll love to say goodbye to them at a party" she agreed with them with a smile on her face

Charlie calls Renee and informs her about the party

Three hours later

Charlie and Bella just parked outside the club

Bella gets out with Charlie following "Bells.. I know you leaving and want to say goodbye to your friends but there are other people going to be in there" Charlie informed her "it's fine" she walked away and went inside the club

She spots her friends and walks over to them "hey guys" she reached them "Bella.. you're can't leave! you the only girl in our group" Leah sobbed out "Leah, you can be fine beside I'll always be in touch" she promised her as she hugged her then she turns to face Seth "you'll have to look after your sister for me" she told him in a sad voice "I'll try too" he said to her with a grin "I'm just going to get a drink" she walked off to get a drink for herself

"Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" Someone shouts in the crowd

Bella pushes past people as a spotlight stops on her so she walks to the stage who already had a handsome boy on there

Song: start of something new

[Troy] Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

He turns to walk away but to stop

[Bella] I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
[Troy] Ohhhhh  
[Bella] Too all the possibilities, Ohh

[Both] I know...  
[Bella] That something has changed  
[Both] Never felt this way  
[Bella] And right here tonight  
[Both] this could be the...

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] Start of somethin' new  
[Bella] It feels so right  
[Both] To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
[Bella] I feel in my heart  
[Troy] Feel in my heart  
[Both] The start of somethin' new  
[Troy] Ohhhh, yeahh

[*{VERSE}*]

[Troy] Now who'd of ever thought that... oh  
[Both] We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
[Bella] Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter  
[Troy] Brighter, brighter  
[Bella] Oh, with you by my side  
[Troy] By my side  
[Both] I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
[Bella] oh I know it for real  
[Both} This could be the...

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new

[*{BRIDGE}*]

[Troy] I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah  
[Both] I didn't know it before  
[Bella] But now it's easy to see  
[Both] Ohhhhh

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
[Troy] So right... oh  
[Bella] To be here with you... oh  
[Both] And now...  
[Bella} Lookin' in your eyes  
[Troy] Lookin' in your eyes  
[Bella] I feel in my heart  
[Troy] Feel in my heart  
[Bella] The start of somethin' new  
[Troy] The start of somethin' new  
[Bella] The start of somethin' new  
[Troy] Somethin' new

The song ended and everyone started cheering at them

Troy and Bella looks into each other's eyes so Troy raised his hand "Troy" he introduced himself with a smile "bella" she heard her name being called "I better go" she said to him in a happy voice with a smile on her face "I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow" he said "yeah" she takes out her phone "here.. put your number in" he takes a quick picture and gave her his phone so she hands her phone over as well so they put their numbers in each other phones "there you go" he gave her back her phone

Bella walks away with her friends following her with grins on their faces soon they had to leave so she says goodbye to everyone but it was hard to say bye to Leah

Charlie and Bella walks in their house and she goes straight to bed and falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Bella parked outside East high then she gets out of her car and started walking towards the building to see a main office sign so she followed the signs till she reached the main office and saw a women behind the desk who was on the phone so she sat down till the receptionist was off the phone

A man walked over to her with a smile on his face

"Are you Isabella Swan" he asked her in a polite voice

"Yes I am" she replied in a confuse voice

"I am Principal Matsui" he informed her "follow me, I'll take you to your first lesson and also show you around school" he told her in a calm voice

She followed him out of the main office as he handed over her schedule and a map of the building so she doesn't get lost for her lessons "I've reviewed your impressive transcript. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High" he said to her as they reached a room

Bella went into the homeroom with Ms Darbus, the school drama teacher. True to her theatrical background, she was flamboyantly dressed in a long, flowing dress and wore over sized glasses

She quickly took her seat, doing her best to be invisible. She didn't see Troy enter with his best bud, Chad - but as Troy said hello to other students, he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye

He pushed past Zeke and Jason and headed towards the new student to see it was defiantly Bella sitting in the back of the room

"Bella" he calls out in a happy voice

She looks up when she heard someone said her name to see Troy standing in front of her with a smile on his face so she smiled back at him

"Hi Troy, do you go to school here as well" she asked him in a shy voice as she looked down at the floor "at least I know someone that goes here" she murmured to herself in a relief voice "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you the next day so we could meet up, but"

"We had to leave first thing" Troy said to her in a calm voice

"You should show me around" she told him with a shy smile on her face

Chad saw Troy talking to the new student so he walked over "Yo. Troy, aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful girl" he asked to his best friend and basketball team-mate

"Chad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my best friend Chad" Troy introduced them to each other

"It nice to meet you" Bella held out her hand which he takes and they shakes hands then she let go off his hand "well at least I will know someone else here" she said in a calm voice

"How did you and Troy meet" Chad asked them in a confuse voice as he looked at Troy with narrow eyes

Before they could answer him, the final bell rang and everybody scrambled to sit at their desks

Ms. Darbus stood in front of the class as if she were taking centre stage in a Broadway theatre "I trust you all had splendid holidays" she said to the class "check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, especially our winter musical. There'll be single auditions for our two leads"

Chad looked around at his basketball team-mates, grinned, and blew a raspberry at the mention of the musical

Ms Darbus glared at him "Mr Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena" she snapped

Troy quickly pulled his mobile from his pocket and thumbed through the menu

The photo of Bella that he took on New Year's Eve popped up on the screen. He stated at it, remembering that magical night, as Ms Darbus happily burbled on

"There is also a final sign-up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon competition" she said "Chem Club president Taylor Mckessie can answer your questions on that"

'Meet me outside after class' Troy hit the send button on his phone. Suddenly Bella's phone started beeping loudly. At first, she didn't even react. After all, who would be messaging her?

Sharpay and Ryan grabbed for their phones. After all, wouldn't every call be for them?

Ms Darbus strode to the front of the room, the light of battle in her eyes "ah, the cell phone menace returns to our crucible of learning" she cried. She grabbed a plastic bucket labeled 'cell-itary confinement' and held it out to the brother and sister "Sharpay and Ryan, your phones please, and I'll see you in detention"

They rolled their eyes, but deposited their phones in the bucket. The beeping, however, went on

Ms Darbus's gaze swept the room, searching for the source of the beeping. Blushing, Bella fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and started to turn it off, she saw Troy's photo? So she looked in his directen with a confuse look on her face

Ms Darbus was looming over Bella and holding out her plastic bucket

"We have zero tolerance on cell phones during class" the drama teacher said sternly "so, we'll get to know each other at detention. Phone, please... and welcome to East High, Miss Swan"

As she walked back to the front of the class, she saw Troy holding his phone and held out her bucket "Mr Bolton, I see your phone is involved. Splendid, we'll see you in detention, as well"

Troy sighed and dropped his phone in the bucket

Behind him, Chad protested "that's not a possibility, Ms Darbus, your Honour, because we have basketball practice and Troy..."

Ms Darbus whirled around and glared at him "that's fifteen minutes for you, too, Mr Danforth. Count 'em!"

At the back of the class, Taylor smirked and whispered to one of her brainiac friends "that could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high"

She should have know better. Ms Darbus had better hearing than a bat

"Taylor Mckessie" she said sharply "fifteen minutes"

Taylor's jaw dropped. She had never had to serve a minute of detention in her entire life!

But it was no use protesting. Ms Darbus had already whirled around to survey the rest of the class "shall the carnage continue? Vacation is over, people. Way over! Any more comments? Questions?"

Jason, one of the basketball players, thought it was about time to restore a good mood to this morning's homeroom. He raised his hand and asked sincerely "so how were your holidays, Ms Darbus?"

As everyone looked at him in disbelief, the bell rang. The class bolted for the door, relieved to be free of Darbus rule for the time being


	3. Chapter 3

Troy waited anxiously in the hall outside Mrs Darbuss homeriom, hanging back as his friends went onto their next classes

Finally, Bella come out, and he walked towards her, hardly able to breath

When Bella saw him, her eyes widened in disbelief

She said "waiting for me"

"Yeah" Troy said in a whisper then added "what are you doing here?"

"My mum wanted me to stay with her after abandon me when I was five years old" Bella explained. She shook her head "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge, but-"

"We had to leave first thing" Troy said, whispering

Bella looked at him puzzled "why are you whispering?'

He looked a little embarrassed "oh, well, my friends know I went on holiday, but I didn't tell them about the..."

"Too much for them to handle?" She asked knowingly

"It's was... cool" Troy said quickly, he didn't want her getting the idea that he hadn't liked their singing debut "but my friends - that's not what I do. That was like a... different person"

They had reached the lobby, where activity sign up sheets were posted. Troy pointed at the sheet for the winter musical auditions

"Now that you're met Ms. Darbus, I'll bet you can't wait to sign up for that" he said grinning

Bella laughed "I won't be signing up for anything here for a while" she said "I just want to get to know the school" she glanced at him shyly "but if you sighed up, I'd consider coming to the show"

Troy shook his head. He couldn't even imagine the reaction he'd get if he sighed up for high school musical! "That's completely impossible" he said

From behind him, Sharpay's voice said sweetly "what's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary" as they turned to look at Sharpay, she gestured towards Bella "so nice of you to show our new class mate around"

She raised one eyebrow as she saw Bella looking at the musical sign up sheet. Very deliberately, Sharpay stepped in front of Bella and signed her name with a flourish

In fact, Bella noticed, Sharpay's signature took up the entire sign-up sheet!

But Sharpay looked at her, the picture of innocence, and said "oh... were you going to sign up, too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school's productions, and we really welcome newcomers" she smiled, ever so sweetly, then added "there are a lot of supporting roles in this show. I'm sure we could find something for you"

"No, no" Bella said hastily "I was just looking over the bulletin board. Lots going on at this school. Wow" I'm blabbing, she thought. I have to stop it! Now! She pointed to Sharpay's huge signature "nice penmanship" she added weakly, before hurrying away to her next class

Now that Sharpay had been left alone with Troy, she decided to seize the opportunity "so Troy" she said coyly "I missed you during vacation. Where'd you go?"

He shrugged "practiced basketball. Snow boarding. More basketball"

Sharpay nodded cheerfully and, using all of her dramatic training to sound as if she was really cared, asked, "when's the big game?"

"Two weeks" Troy sounded resolute, determined. Two weeks until we're either champions - or we're not, he thought

"You're so dedicated" Sharpay said, battling her eyelashes just a bit. After a moment, She added "just like me. I hope you'll come watch me in the musical? Promise?"

Just like Sharpay to bring the conversation back to herself, he thought wryly. But he smiled and nodded as he walked away

A few hours later, Troy and the basketball team had gathered in the gym for practice. Troy and Chad challenged each other by running a pressure drill, while the other boys ran a weave drill

"hey, you know that school-musical thing?" Troy asked as he tried to get around Chad "is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Chad asked as he blocked Troy

Troy raised one eyebrow and tried to scoot around Chad from the other side "it's good to get extra credit... for college and all" he said, trying to sound casual

Chad laughed and shook his head "do you think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal ever auditioned for their school musical?" He asked mockingly

"Maybe..." Troy said hesitantly

"Troy, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock or anything essential to the culture" Chad explained patiently "it's like... show music. Costumes, makeup" he shudder "frightening"

Troy shrugged, still trying to sound like it was no big deal "I thought it might be a good laugh. Sharpay is kind of cute, too"

Now Chad looked at him with total disbelief "so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet them"

Troy nodded, and gave up for a moment. Time to take change of this practice, he thought. Time to focus. The championship game, he reminded himself sternly, is only weeks away. He turned to his team "all right, lets kick it in, run the shuffle drill" he yelled

The team quickly took their position and became bouncing basketballs and weaving around one another with the ease developed through hours of practise

The balls began to bounce and the players began to move across the floor with the rhythmic, percussive movement. And Troy began to call out the practise drill

"Couch said to

Fake right

And break left

Watch out of the pick

And keep an eye on the fence

You gotta run the give and go

And take the ball to the hole

But don't be afraid

To shoot the outside 'j'"

The wildcats had developed a team motto, and now Troy shouted it out to get his boys pumped up:

"Just keep ya' head in the game

Keep ya' head in the game

Just keep ya' head in the game

Don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'j'"

The team members smiled and moved even faster, smoother, better. Troy was a great captain, and he could motivate them like no one else!

Troy grabbed a ball and joined the drills, dribbling left around one player and right around another, still calling out drills

When practice ended, everyone took deep breaths, smiling at how great they had looked. The wildcats were definitely good to go for the championship!


End file.
